


Just Sleep

by Rockyroll



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockyroll/pseuds/Rockyroll
Summary: Takes place after PJ break up, just after the Worthington party at the end of season 4
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Just Sleep

“Pace...do you think maybe I could come and stay with you tonight?” God help him, Pacey’s heart leapt in his throat. She shook her head, her hair followed the movement and her eyes filled with that lost look he’d seen on her face so often in the last few weeks as their relationship had splintered. She refocused her question before he had the chance to respond. “We could just...sleep.” 

‘Just sleep,’ She made it sound so simple and, like so often was the case, she was right. 

“Yeah.” he sighed. After spending the evening in her company he was exhausted from the effort it took not to pull her into his arms when she walked away from him or tuck her thin fingers between thick ones and, anyway, didn’t she know by now that it was impossible to say no to her? When he’d painted ‘ask me to stay’ on her wall a year ago, it was an open-ended offer. He’d do anything if she only asked. His legs seemed to walk of their own accord, pulling her into him so they were finally flush. 

There were many ways he had embraced Joey in his life. Sometimes with exuberance, making her squeal as he lifted her off her feet. There were times he had clutched her to him at the height of pleasure. He’d squeezed and cuddled her soft, yet lean body a hundred times over, but none seemed quite so sweetly painful as this, her head resting on his shoulder. He gripped her coat, tears springing to his eyes at the smell and feel of her. Did she have to be so damn perfect? So vulnerable and honest, but guarded and nervous. _Just for tonight,_ he told himself. He didn’t deserve her, but he couldn’t resist her. He needed to. For her own good and his own, but for tonight she could be his again. The way she was on _True Love,_ the way she had been for a year now, easily the best year of his life. 

They pulled away and looked at each other expectantly as they had earlier in the day, when it was so natural to fall into their habit of kissing on the top step of the B&B. She cleared her throat and pushed away from him. 

“Let me just get a few things. Give me a minute.” Her eyes fell and she pushed her hair behind her ear. Pacey followed her into her room. If this was truly their last night together, he was damned if he was going to squander even a minute of it. He watched as she pulled an overnight bag from under her bed and started packing it. Her pajama shirt and matching shorts with the hearts on them went in first, followed by a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt that said ‘Worthington’ on it. Walking to the bathroom, she threw in a few essential toiletries. She was high maintenance on an emotional level, but in this regard he loved that she really only needed essential things. 

He took her by the hand and led her back to the truck. He opened the door for her and she took her place in the front seat and immediately sidled into the middle, not shifting away as she had earlier in the night.

As he pulled out of the driveway, she slid her arm across the seat to rest on his thigh. 

“Just to sleep, right, Potter?” he shook his head, his grin challenging her. 

“Sorry, habit,” she murmured and wrenched her hand back, but he was quicker. Anticipating her reaction, he grabbed her hand before it could leave him completely. He pulled it back to his knee, laying it flat and laying his own large hand over hers. He moved his fingertips into and out of the creases between her fingers.

“No, its-it’s okay, Jo. I keep forgetting too.” He entwined their fingers and brought her knuckles up to his lips. He rubbed his lips gently across the bony ridges and then settled her hand back to his thigh. Joey looked away as if to hide her expression, but the tension in her hand betrayed her. 

“Jo?” he said, his voice gentle. 

“I’m fine Pacey,” she said, her voice too assertive, the pitch breaking on his name. He squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be the needy ex-girlfriend. I mean you made it very clear that we’re not together.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Joey,” Pacey said, squeezing her hand gently.

Joey sniffed and maintained her posture, continuing to look out the window. Her hair fanned over her face just enough that Pacey couldn’t quite read her expression.. 

They fell silent for the rest of the short drive to the beach house he shared with Gretchen. Pacey nodded and walked around the car to open the door for her. As they walked up to the beach house he shared with Gretchen, he found her fingers and held them loosely in his own. 

Pacy set about turning on the lights in the beach house while Joey took Pacey’s jacket and her own and hung them in the coat closet. She turned to the kettle and filled it with water while Pacey pulled out the container of teas and selected the lavender chamomile he’d bought and kept in stock specifically for her. He sighed heavily, wondering what he’d do with the rest of it after tonight. 

Wordlessly, they worked around each other. If three months on a small sailboat had taught them anything it was their intimate knowledge of how the other moved. Their bodies synchronized, she ducking her head under his lifted arm as she came around him with the kettle, he moved his hips so she could reach the drawer with the spoons. When their cups were full and steaming, they moved into the living room together. He sat at the edge of the couch and stretched his right arm over the back of the it so he could drink with his dominant hand. Joey didn’t hesitate and slipped her lean body into the space he saved for her. Their right-hand and left-handedness had just been another way their differences had made them so compatible. 

“Okay, Potter..’

“So I was going to…”

“No, go ahead…”

“I’m sorry, I..” 

They chuckled lightly as they tried and failed to spark their conversation again, but it was ultimately Pacey who spoke when Joey seemed unable to find the words.

“You know, Jo.” Pacey took a deep breath, “It’s funny how I feel like I know you so well and yet, there are moments like this. I jump in, when I have no right to. When I expect something from this relationship...I shouldn’t have been disappointed that you didn’t need me anymore at that party tonight, Jo. I’m happy for you, I truly am. I’m proud and awed and not totally surprised by how much you’ve grown this year, but the truth is that I haven’t grown as much as you. That’s the truth. I’m self aware enough to know that I need time to be better. I don’t know if that means better for you or just better for myself. I’d like to think, maybe both, but you’re going to excel so far beyond me, especially if I don’t deal with my own shit.” 

Joey sighed into her tea, head bowed as she gathered her thoughts and when she had, she gently placed her tea on the coffee table, on one of the coasters they’d picked up in South Carolina in a box marked ‘Free’ at the doorway of a gift shop going out of business. She traced the edges of the square piece of cloth and then turned to him, tears filling her eyes, but not quite yet falling. 

“This is my fault,” her voice broke as she choked back a sob and the first of many tears tracked down her cheek, plopping heavily onto her rapidly falling chest. Pacey would have been distracted as the tear tracked into her cleavage if it weren’t for her words and tone. 

“No, Jo,” he tried, but Joey put two fingers gently over his lips and pulled herself over him. She took his mug and put it on a coaster next to hers and then turned and framed his jaw in cool, elegant fingers, willing him to meet her eye. 

“There were so many times, Pacey. How long have we known each other? Nearly all our sentient lives and I know who you are. I’ve watched these insecurities that you have etch themselves into your mind and I did nothing. Even when you cared for me and sacrificed for me, even when I knew what you went through at home and at school, I still let you believe all of that garbage. And worse, I fed into it. Not on purpose and always in a joking way, but that doesn’t make it right.” 

Joey lowered her forehead onto Pacey’s and continued. “I won’t let you take the fall for this. Our relationship hasn’t just been the last year, Pacey, it’s been the last ten, maybe more. I don’t disagree with you. You need to learn how to love yourself. As much as I love you. To see yourself in as positive a light as I do, and maybe more than that. Because you are a fantastic human being.” Joey’s brow furrowed, almost in anger, before she kissed him as a punctuation and than moved back to look at him. “You’re witty.” She kissed his mouth again. “You’re creative.” She kissed him just below the edge of his bottom lip. “You’re kind and generous.” She kissed his cheeks. “You’re so.” She kissed his neck. “Damn.” She kissed behind his ear. “Sexy.” And back on the mouth. 

There may have been something Pacey was supposed to say in response to her herangue, but he could think of nothing but the smell of her enveloping him in waves as she kissed him over his face and neck and the view of the top of her perfect breasts as she leaned in each time. He pulled back slightly, his hands gently pushing on her shoulders. 

"Jo…"

"I know, nothing has changed. Would it be okay if we maybe did a little more than just sleep?"

  
  


Pacey nodded with his eyes closed, “Can you just - just do me a favor?” He rubbed his nose over hers.

“Probably,” she said as she chuckled humorlessly. What wouldn’t she give to this man, no matter how much he’d shattered her. He risked a glance at her and caught her gaze. 

“Don’t apologize. This isn’t...I’m going to miss you, Jo, and -” 

  
  


“I promise not to say sorry, but you,” she whispered and leaned in to gently bite his lips, "have to give me one more night as your girlfriend."

Pacey slid his hands up her back until they met at the base of her neck. He pulled her in so he could speak with his lips on hers. “I’ll take your deal, Potter,” Pacey growled into her mouth. 

Their lips finally caught in a kiss, but neither were in the mood for even a thorough make-out session on the couch. He stood, pulling her legs around his hips as he walked them to his bedroom. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to live without you, Josephine,” he spoke into her throat as he fisted her dress in his hands and pulled it up, over her hips. He stepped back to pull it over her head completely, slightly disrupting her hair. He smoothed it back behind her ears. “The feel of your hair on my fingertips, and your skin for that matter. God, I have been so fucking lucky to be able to touch you, Jo. I know you said you only wanted to sleep, but...”

Joey smiled with only barely a duck of her head, after a year’s worth of compliments she was only now starting to really believe them. 

“I want this too, Pace. You know I only added that at the end, to safegaurd my heart.” 

Pacey’s heart clenched. She didn’t trust easily and he knew he’d broken that trust, the proof in the fact that she had to lie, however badly, to protect herself...from him. “I know,” he said softly. 

“And anyway, how am I,” she continued, “going to live with your sexy voice uplifting me, making me laugh when I’m sad or challenging me when I’m being stubborn?” Joey ran her fingers over his throat and began unbuttoning his shirt. When she reached the fourth button she kissed down his chest “How am I going to live without this brave, selfless heart beating for us?” Her tears were falling again and he reached down and lifted her chin.

He wanted desperately to tell her that his heart would always beat for them. That he had been in love with her as long as she’d been in his life and he’d likely love her till the day he died, but he’d be damned if he’d be another Dawson Leery. She wasn’t his to hold on to and he refused to do anything to hold her back. Instead, he said, “I want you, Jo,” and he unsnapped her bra and pulled her bare chest to his. He’d always had an affinity for the feeling of her nipples pressing into him, he lightly scratched up her back to make her shiver and turn her nipples even harder. She responded the way he knew she would, with a gasp and gripping his biceps. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your arms,” She whispered up to him. 

“I could stand to hear it again.” he whispered back. 

“I do, Pacey,” she rubbed her hands over his backs and shoulders and back to his biceps again. “I love how strong you are surrounding me.” Then she dropped her hands lower to the top of his pants and slid her hands over his ass. “I love feeling your ass as you bottom out inside me.”

“Fuck.” Pacey said, “You don’t suck at this dirty talk thing.” He shifted abruptly, and pushed her just on the other side of gently onto his bed. He made quick work of his pants as she pulled herself backward on his bed, wearing only a pair of simple black panties, holding his eyes as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing - socks, shoes, the damn cufflinks keeping his button down shirt on and limiting his ability to touch Joey as much as he wanted. While she waited she pulled her knees open and slid her hand down her stomach and over the black cloth, lightly pulling two fingers up and down her covered slit while he watched. “Fuck,” Pacey said again. 

“There were still a few things I wanted to try with you, Pace, before you’re done with me f- forever.” His heart restricted painfully at her words, please don’t say ‘done’ and ‘forever’ like that, he thought, but his cock twitched at the promise of things she still wanted to try. 

He pulled his cock into a slightly more comfortable position, still encased in his boxer briefs, but leaving nothing to the imagination, but once his hand was there, she started moving her hand over herself and he couldn’t help but allow himself one slow yank. 

“What did you have in mind, Jo?” It was almost too much. Her hooded eyes alone had given him fodder over the years to jack off to, but all her flesh so exposed, her fingers now indenting her underwear just where he wanted to be. “You’re so sexy,” he couldn’t help himself from saying. 

She smirked, “Well, if I’m going to be without you, Witter, I need to know how to take care of myself. I’ve never, you know, given myself a, you know…” She was suddenly shy, but she shook it away. “Teach me, Pacey. Teach me how to make myself feel good.” 

Pacey blinked as he shuddered, but then the impish smile returned, “I don’t know, Joey. I don’t know if it’s something I can teach in one night. I don’t know if your fingers will reach that place inside you that only I can reach.” He crawled up the bed as he spoke and put his hand over hers. Using her fingers to touch her, putting more pressure where she knew she would gasp and then he shocked her by pulling her hand away and up. He pulled her to stand and then took his place behind her. He pulled her back between his legs so she could lean against his chest. 

Pacey entwined their fingers again, trapping her hands against her own stomach as he executed well-planned kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. When he got to her neck, she gasped, but then sobbed. 

“Oh, baby, don’t cry.” He half-whispered, his own voice catching as her body shuddered as she cried harder. 

“You’re the only one, Pacey, the only one who has ever...ever touched me here. It took me so long to finally feel comfortable enough to let you touch me. And you learned me and make me feel so good. How can I move on from this. How could I ever want someone else too…” 

Pacey turned her into his chest, her legs rested on one side and his left arm cradled her back, her face in the crook of his neck. “Jo, I don’t know what you want me to say here. I mean, if I were to give you advice from an objective point of view, I’d say: it gets easier. You know, now, what it means to feel like this, what feels right and you’ve learned how to steer us so we both get there. As for the other thing, I don’t ever want you to touch another man, or worse, let another man touch you, but I know that’s not a realistic or fair expectation. There are plenty of men out there who could be just as good, if not better than me, in bed.” As he spoke he shifted her a little closer to his body, his hands gripping her where they could. He could hardly stand the idea that some unknown man, or worse, a particular childhood friend, would know the silk that was Joey’s stomach, the sound of her crescendo from pleasure, the musky, sweet taste between her legs. He barely wanted to share her laughter, at times, he’d been riled up even at the thought of Joey laughing or fighting with another man. 

“Pacey?” Jo asked, her nose rubbing up and down her neck. 

“Yeah, Jo,” he asked gruffly, and Jo knew his thoughts were still racing, probably going to the darkest of places even though that truly had not been her intention. 

“I don’t want that either, I mean you with another…” she shook her head to clear it. “I mean the way women throw themselves at you, Pacey,” she rolled her eyes. “I bet you won’t last the summer. I mean not that I blame you, there are some really pretty girls who flock to the coasts in the summer and you in your tanktop all tanned on a sailboat, I mean I’ve seen it first hand...how could you say no if say one of them crawls naked on her hands and knees toward you.” She stopped when she realized her body was shaking. She looked up at Pacey to find his brilliant smile laughing down at her. Her eyes took on that sad, puppy look. “I’m serious, Pace.”

Pacey shook his head, “My sweet, silly Jo, don’t you know you’ve ruined me? If and when I move on from this, and its honestly not something I foresee happening, I’ll be chasing my memories of you. You’ll always be there in the room, for better or worse. I’ll look at her, whoever she is, and I’ll see you. And it very well one day might kill me, Potter, but I love you and this is what’s good for us both. You’ll see.”

“So you’re asking me to trust you while you’re breaking my heart.” Pacey teared up at her words, put so succinctly and honestly. 

“Yeah, and breaking my own in the process,” he laughed at himself despite the tears tracking down his face. “God, I’m a mess.” 

“For tonight, Pacey, you’re my mess. Okay?” She held his cheeks and looked earnestly into his eyes. 

“Okay, Jo.” They both leaned, but instead of their lips touching, just their noses touched while their eyes held contact. She was the first to blink and tilt her head just enough so that Pacey could take her mouth with his. “I’m yours tonight. What do you want to do with me,” his voice grew husky again, he was determined to make the most of this night. 

“Everything,” she whispered into his mouth. And then she was straddling his prone form. Her bare breasts, so perky and small like the rest of her, except for long legs. Her smooth skin went on endlessly and although she was in control, he couldn’t resist running his hands up her hips and cupping her breasts, pulling slightly, her nipples caught between his first and middle finger, before moving down her stomach. His hands were so large that they basically engulfed her whole lower torso when spread. Something about how big he was compared to her slight build reignited his erection, which had lost some of its enthusiasm in light of talking about Joey with men who were not him. He moved his palms over her hips again, his long fingers reaching around her ass. For a thin woman she had fantastic hips. Hips he wanted to kiss, but instead he began to pull her body up and down his body, fitting his hard length neatly into the crease of her panties. 

“Yes, Pacey,” Joey shuddered. 

“Is this what you wanted, Potter?” 

“Yes, more.” Joey tried to rub herself on him again, but he held her still for a moment, reigning himself in for a moment before he ruined this for both of them, and then he let her guide herself over him again, taking up a steady rhythm that had her catching the wide head of his erection into the divet in her panties that covered her entrance.. 

“That’s it, baby, take over, find your rhythm on my cock.” One of his hands abandoned her hip so that he could lean up and support himself on his elbow to get a better look, while the other stayed on her hip, not so much guiding as encouraging. “God that’s so hot, watching your hips rock back and forth on me, even through your panties your pussy is getting all puffy.”

Joey could only moan at his dirty words. 

“Can I see it? Let me see it, baby.” He begged and commanded. She nodded and lifted off him enough to slide her panties down her legs and then settled herself over him again. He wrapped his full arm around her and moved so her center was over the plane of his stomach. “So beautiful, Joey,” he said, his hand moved around to move up the soft skin of her inner thigh. He gripped her leg as he let out an audible shudder. “Those beautiful pink lips, and you’re glistening. You’re so wet.” 

“Only for you, Pace,” she whispered above him, but if her words brought back their conversation about seeing other people sometime in the future from before, it didn’t take her long for her to get back into it. “You make me feel so good. Touch me, Pacey.” 

Not wasting any time, he swiped his thumb from the base of her labia, pushing in to gather wetness weeping from her vagina, and moving up to circle her clitoris, not touching, but teasing the skin around it. He could see just by looking at her that while she was aroused, she was nowhere near coming yet. Her clit was still small and barely engorged at all. He’d have to change that. He shifted his hand so his middle finger was poised at her entrance. He rubbed up and down, bypassing and teasing the place where her hips were clearly trying to get him to go, but he knew she needed the teasing to get where she wanted to be. 

At last, he entered her up until the first joint of his middle finger and began sliding in and out of her, pressing only a few centimeters in at a time as he pushed into her more. 

“Ohmyfuckinggod Pacy,” she shouted when his finger finally invaded her fully and hit that spot. Pacey grinned triumphantly. Joey never cursed, even in her most angry moments. It was only here, when the last of her inhibitions had been chased away by lust that her mouth turned dirty like this. “Pacy, two fingers, please. Fuck me with two fingers.” To Pacey, Joey always had bedroom eyes, but when she was this aroused there was a whole other element to it. Her mouth open, her cheeks flushed as she peered at him under lids so heavy, he could barely see flashes of her hazel irises.

He acquiesced. His first finger joined his middle finger inside her, curling to meet her g-spot. “Pacey, Pacey, yes, baby, Pacey,” her hips chased his fingers at his every withdrawal furiously. He picked up the pace to match her cries and finally, when he managed to tear his eyes off her face in near painful ecstasy, he moved this thumb over her clitoris, smooth and slightly protruding from her, begging for his attention. 

“Are you ready to come, Jo?” Pacey asked, peering up at her. 

Joey’s face contorted painfully, “No, I...yes..I...I don’t think I can stop…I can’t stop.”

Pacey’s brilliant smile took over his features, “Go ahead, baby, you can come. I’ll just have to get you worked up again later.”

“Yeah?” Joey asked, she was so far gone, but couldn’t let herself go yet. “Promise me, Pacey, Promise me this isn’t over.” He didn’t know if she meant her sexual gratification for the night or their relationship. Either way, it was the same answer. 

“It’s not, over, Jo. Let yourself go, baby.” Pacey pushed a little harder as he swirled his thumb over her clitoris and his other hand rose from its place holding him up, to her breast, tweaking her nipple gently, but insistently. 

“Pace!” she cried as she finally went taught, the walls of her vagina clamping and pulsing around his fingers, a soft gush of her pleasure erupting over his stomach, nearly making him cum without anything even touching him. She fell next to him and went nearly completely limp, her breasts rising and falling as she caught her breath. 

“That was so...so...so...good!” Her eyes closed, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. “I think there’s more words, but I can’t think. So good.. I just...so good.” Her body shuddered from an aftershock.

Pacey laughed, “I love how verbose you become when you orgasm, Potter.” She opened her eyes and looked at him, but her eyes were sad again. “No, no,” he interrupted her shifting mood “None of that. By my count,” he looked at his watch, “we still have about...all night.” He leaned in to kiss her and quickly got lost in it. Their lips parried and met endlessly until her breathing slowed and then until it picked up again and she pulled back from him and sat up. She crossed her legs and Pacey tried really hard not to look at her pussy, exposed and slightly open to him and nearly at his eye level.

“You know that thing?” Joey asked, her eyes alight. 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that, Jo,” but he thought he had an idea of what she was referring to. 

“You know,” she rolled her eyes, as if she fully expected him to just know, “that thing we’ve never done that I always say I’ll never do...you know.” She wrinkled her nose. 

“Joey, no. You don’t have to go down on me, especially not if your face is any indication about how much you’ll anticipate liking it.” 

“But, I mean, I’ll have to do it eventually. Don’t you want it to be with you and not some random guy in college,” she waved at the air as if to conjure an image of said random guy.

“Joey, if that was meant to sound enticing or sexy, you’ll have to try again. Something about your mouth around another man’s dick is a serious turn off.” Pacey’s deep frown was so adorable to Joey, it was entirely possible that that was exactly the reaction she was hoping for. They might be breaking up, but, damn it, she wanted him to know what he was missing out on even if deep down she knew he was all too aware.

“So don’t think about that.” Joey said, crawling over him, “Think about my mouth on your dick.” 

Pacey searched her face, this time not seeing any hints of the disgusted face she made before. 

“But why now, Joey? Give me an honest answer.” 

“Honestly, because it sounds absolutely revolting in the abstract, but not so much if it’s you. With you it's just seems different. You don’t gross me out and I mean, I’ve touched you before, I know how it’s both silky soft and as hard as the True Love’s tiller. I want to know what it feels like on my lips, in my mouth and on my tongue.” Joey blushed through her attempt at 'dirty talk', but managed to hold his gaze. 

“Jesus, Potter, see now that...that’s a winning argument.” 

Joey laughed triumphantly. “Is that a yes, then?

“I suppose so, I mean the things you make me put up with, woman.” Pacey made a show of rolling his eyes. 

“Lay back, Pacey,” her bedroom eyes were back and he was powerless against them. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. 

She reached forward and pulled his boxer briefs down. He lifted his hips so she could slide them off of him, but when she lowered herself again, she balked. 

“Umm,” she looked up at him with her shy sideways smile, “I don’t know what…”

“Oh, Jo, come here, baby, you don’t have to do this,” Pacey began to pull her back up his body, but she resisted. 

“No, Pacey, I want to, I really, really do, I just don’t know...how to start.” 

“Honestly, Joey? It’s almost impossible to do this wrong. You just...you just uh…” Pacey sat up a bit and rubbed his palms into his eyes. “Okay. We’re doing this, right? We’re doing this?” 

“Oh god, I’m off to a bad start aren’t I?” Joey gestured to his penis resting on his stomach, where his erection didn’t seem quite as formidable as it had minutes before. 

Pacey chuckled, “Don’t worry, Darlin’ that won’t be an issue where you’re concerned. I pretty much get an erection with every flip of your hair or when you give me that mischievous smile. Like I said, there’s no wrong way to do this.” 

“Okay,” Joey said, putting on a fierce face. “Just tell me...if I..hurt you or..”

“Okay, now that you mention it, it’s a sensitive area so careful of your pearly whites.”

“No gnawing on your penis, got it.” 

“Right, if you, you know, that would be better, I think.” 

Joey stared at him for a moment and then started laughing, which set Pacey off too. 

“This isn’t sexy at all is it?” Joey ducked her face as she laughed at herself. 

“Oh on the contrary, Joey, there is absolutely nothing, and I mean nothing, sexier than your smile.” He leaned forward and pulled her on top of him, pulling her down to kiss her. “Your mouth,” he traced her bottom lip with his thumb, “no matter the mood, no matter the action is just fucking sexy, Josephine Lillian Potter.” 

“Oh yeah?” the glint was back in her eye, emboldened by Pacey’s words. “Well let’s just make sure of that then, Pacey John Witter.” She kissed his chin and then added a little bite before moving down his neck where his skin was so hot smooth she couldn’t resist lingering for a while, adding bites below his ears and at his neck line. 

“Marking me up, Potter?” Pacey growled, one hand moved to catch her hair in his hand and the other encircling her bicep. 

“You’re still mine for a few more hours, Pacey, can I?,” she murmured into his collar bone before before shifting quickly to swipe her tongue over his left nippple. 

“God yes,” Pacey moaned, “Ugh, that was a dirty trick. You knew how to make me say that.” 

“Yeah, I did,” she said and moved to his right nipple and repeated her action, never breaking eye contact. “Would you like to change your answer?”

“No, not at all. I’m yours.” He lightly massaged her scalp with his fingertips in her hair. 

“For a few more hours?” She asked, she was kissing just over his naval now, letting her bottom lip drag across his abs. 

For eternity, he wanted to say, but instead he simply nodded, his face growing serious, his mouth in that line he had when he was in what Jen liked to call the ‘Joey trance.’ 

“None of that,” Joey threw his words back at him and then she nipped his hip bone. “Re you ready for possibly the worst blow job of your life?” Joey asked him, rolling her eyes, seemingly at herself.. 

“Joey, would you look at my dick? I went from a semi to near bursting in, what, five minutes? This is already the best I’ve had.” Pacey rolled his eyes back at her, but in exasperation. 

Joey bit her lip and giggled as she finally took him in hand. As slight as she was, Joey had long fingers which served to wrap fully around him. She pulled his foreskin up so it bunched at his tip and then moved it down to his base. Pacey hissed, his brows creasing in concentration, willing himself not to get too excited too quickly. 

“I always forget how hot it is,” Joey said marveling at him as she pumped twice more. “I can’t wait to find out what it tastes like.” And then her head was coming down and her pink tongue peeked out of her pouting lips and just so happened to lick the vein just on the underside of his penis. 

“Ohmygod, Joey, stop stop.” He pushed her away slightly with the hand on her bicep. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorr- I mean, not sorry,” she said, barely remembering her promise. 

“No, Joey, when I said ‘stop’ what I meant was feels so good that I very nearly unloaded all over that beautiful face, which is...actually a horrible, but very hot thought…”

“Pacey!” Joey admonished and Pacey chuckled. 

“Seriously though Jo, I don’t know how you managed it on the first try, but that spot that you just licked?”

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“That...that’s my spot, so by all means please do NOT stop, but know that that particular area may just have this sexual experiment nearly over before its barely begun.”

Joey’s smile was brilliant, “Good to know,” she said and then she dipped her head down again, this time licking up the sides of his shaft and kissing on the way back down. When she’d come all the way around, she put lips on the head of his penis and gave it the tiniest, sweetest kiss and then rained down similar kisses to the weeping slit at the top and all around the even smoother skin on top. 

Pacey tried very hard not to fist Joey’s hair in his hand, but when she opened her tiny mouth and put it over the top half of the head of his cock, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Joey,” he groaned, leaning his head back, but still watching her under hooded eyes. “Please keep going,” his voice was gruff even in his plea. 

Instead of replying, Joey slid her mouth down a little further, putting even more of him into her. Her mouth opened even more the third time and he watched his entire tip disappear into the heat of her mouth. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” was all Pacey could whisper as she pulled him out and back in, each time going a little farther. She wasn’t able to get quite half of it in her mouth before, she yanked her head back and gagged a bit. 

“Sorry,” she said, forgetting her promise entirely. 

“It’s so good, you don’t have to go so far down, everything you’ve done so far is amazing. God, woman, do you have any idea…” but he was cut off by her sucking him into her mouth.

“Is that good,” she peered back up at him. “Is..is sucking okay or does that hurt.”

“No, sucking definitely would not hurt,” he responded, he responded in that joking-but-serious way only he knew how to pull off. 

“Okay,” she smiled at him, an expression both innocent and lustful. She sucked on him like he was a straw, her mouth only just going over his tip this time. 

“Use your hand too, Joey,” he said, finally giving the first unsolicited advice of the night. She obeyed him immediately. Pulling him into her mouth and drawing him almost entirely out before descending again. “That’s...that’s so...oh my god, perfect, your perfect.” Encouraged by his words, she repeated the motion again and again and again, each time, drawing more of a response from Pacey underneath her. He pitched his hips up into her mouth each time she descended. His hand clenched more tightly in her hair and she didn’t hate it. “Your lips on my cock, shit baby, I’m about to come…” Pacey furiously shook his head in an attempt to stave off the wave of adrenaline, Joey surged down again, this time trying her best to loosen her throat and take him in as far as she could. She gagged and came up abruptly, thick spit connecting the head of his penis to bottom lip and that was it. “Joey!” he called hoarsely and she lifted her chin to watch his face as he strained in the throws of his orgasm. She was accustomed to feeling him cum inside her, the throbbing sensation, but he’d also been encased in an condom, so she never had to really deal with the come itself. There had been a few times where he’d come in his pants after vigorous dry humping, or the one time he’d jacked off after getting her off, but he’d come in the closest piece of clothing, which just so happened to be her panties (come to think of it, she’d never gotten those back in spite of his promise to wash them and return them to her) so she was shocked when the first spurt of semen landed on her throat and then again over her collarbone and finally across the top of her breasts, but when the fourth throb didn’t quite reach her skin, she frowned and encased him again in her mouth.

“Jo,” Pacey gasped at the unexpected feel of her mouth, “You don’t have to,” he said, but he made no move to push her away and as he spent the rest of his ejaculate in her mouth. When his body finally went limp and the blood from his erection began to dissipate she finally released him. She looked up at him and swallowed while looking into his kind, exhausted eyes. He chuckled, “You, Jo, are a minx,” he said.

Joey smiled, triumphant. “I did that,” she said. 

“Yes, you most certainly did,” he said, “come here.” If his limbs could work at all he’d have pulled her up, but she managed just fine by herself. 

“Hi,” she said. She looked up at him, her head resting between his pectoral muscle and shoulder. 

“Hi,” he said. “I want to kiss you.”

Joey wrinkled her nose, “Isn’t that kind of...gross?” she asked. 

“Did you think it was gross?” he raised his eyebrow, but he knew her answer.

“No, not all. It was sort of, I don’t know, like fruit nectar without the sweetness? But I mean, wouldn’t it gross you out to taste yourself?”

“Well, I’ve never actually tried it, but the thought it is kind of hot, I mean your mouth, your soft, pouty, tiny mouth just made me feel so good and I get to relive it somehow by kissing you, making it real,” he said.

“Okay,” she said quietly. 

“Okay,” he said with a smirk and leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth was even softer than before, so swollen from exertion. That and the fact that he felt she’d given him an amazing parting gift, he took it slowly, kissing her with soft lips of his own, drawing her mouth open with his slowly and barely flicking his tongue in at first. When he tasted what must have been his come, something so unfamiliar to him and yet came from him, he found the idea did indeed pique his interest. He chased it, tasting it more fully on her tongue. He pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow to look down on her, realizing he’d forgotten about the cum on her chest that was beginning to dry. He smiled devilishly and lowered his head to clean her smooth skin with his tongue, spending more time and visiting more skin than was necessary. When he finally had run out of excuses to lave her chest, he looked back down on her flushed face. 

“I can’t believe you swallowed on your first try. You little hussy.” 

Joey blushed, “I’m sure I wasn’t the only one. Plus, you swallowed a little too!” 

He knew she was fishing for an answer she would like and thankfully he happened to have one, that was not only truthful, but that he thought she might like. 

“Tamara and Andie did indeed go down on me, but neither of them swallowed and I certainly did not lick the taste of me off their bodies. So, Potter, in a way...you were my first too.”

Joey bit her lip and her eyes shone with happiness until a thought entered as the other proverbial shoe dropped: the missing half of the sentence. She was finally his first in something, but she wouldn't be his next or his last. Her face fell and Pacey’s responded in kind. “Come here,” he said quietly, his voice full of so much. 

She leaned her head back in her spot on his chest and they quieted as he played with her silky hair until her breathing evened out. He waited until she started snoring softly. He looked down at her again, trying desperately to memorize her face in repose, the slope of her shoulders, her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

His eyes closed for minutes or hours. He came awake to movement. Hot skin and feather soft hair gliding over him. His cock already encased and squeezed in something hot and wet. He groaned. 

"You promised me more, Pacey." Joey's voice came to him from below. 

"Mmm. And more you shall have." He pulled her up to him and grabbed her hips, grinding her against him. 

Joey pulled away from him and slid an already open condom over him. 

"Damn, you came prepared, Potter." 

"Oh I'm prepared, Pacey." She slid the head of his cock up between her labia flicking some of her moisture on to his bare stomach and finally started the long journey toward completion. She rose and fell on his dick, letting him stretch her in tiny increments. "God, you're so big. Every time, oh my god, Pacey!"

Her eyes opened wide, catching his gaze, needing his strength to carry her, to catch her as she rushed to her orgasm. 

She fell to his side and he followed her, holding her body close and rested his lips on her head.

“I love you, you know. I’ll never stop loving you," he whispered into her hair.

“I know, Pacey,” Joey rubbed her lips over the smooth skin on his neck, “Me too. I love you too.” 

He pulled away from her slowly to dispose of the condom and as he slid back in to bed she pulled him close, her eyes already closed. Her breath steadied quickly and within a minute she was asleep.

He tried to sleep, but the turmoil of his fear, his doubt, his very essence could not be subdued. He slipped away from her instead, covering her with a blanket. She reached out in her sleep, but settled again when she pulled a pillow to her chest. He briefly considered whether it was an option to never wash the blanket or pillow again, to hold her scent for as long as possible. He chuckled silently at himself before quickly getting dressed and moving away from her toward the lightning sky over the water. He found himself pulled to it, as he always did in times of ennui or similar existential crisis. 

He watched the sun rise over the water as he sat on the dock that had once held True Love. The irony of his lack of them both, how he’d managed to crash and drown both of his loves was not lost on him. He contemplated time and memories, the difference between the act of love and the feeling, what kind of man he wanted to be. 

It was where she found him hours later. 

“Somehow I knew I’d find you here,” if his presence surprised him, the context of her words did not. She knew him so well, of course she’d known. 


End file.
